Les Yeux au Ciel
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Mis ojos miran fijamente, en el cielo. Ni una sola característica de la presencia de Dios... Mis días de otoño pasan y ordenan que te olvide...


**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Shungiku Nakamura; la trama de la historia es 100% mía. También le doy las gracias a Louis Garrel, por inspirarme, con su canción.**

**Para mejor ambiente escucha "Les yeux au ciel" de Louis Garrel.**

**Está historia se publicó también en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**Les Yeux au Ciel.**

* * *

.

.

.

Caminando bajo el claro cielo azul… Oh, ¿Cómo es que de la nada ahora estoy solo?

Doy más pasos tratando de acercarme lo más lento posible a mi apartamento. La verdad no quiero llegar. No quiero recordar; no quiero sentir, no quiero saber, no quiero, no quiero… No quiero vivir.

Oh cielo… ¿Por qué eres tan azul, cuándo yo estoy marchito?

Me niego a aceptar tu belleza, me niego a admirar el brillo del astro rey en tu compañía… Simplemente me niego a seguir respirando. ¿Qué soy demasiado caprichoso? Lo soy, es algo que jamás eh negado. ¿Qué no acepto el destino? Eso no existe. Porque si existiera… Él seguiría conmigo.

¿No te esperabas eso, cielo?

Oh cielo, puedes decirme si acaso ¿Él sabe que lo extraño? ¿Qué lloró todas las noches, gritando su nombre? ¿Qué ya nada tiene sentido? ¿Ni mis novelas? ¿Puedes decirme si al menos él te hace compañía allá a lo lejos, demasiado lejos como para que yo pueda tocarle? No… Claro que es imposible que me respondas, ya que solo eres un pedazo de extenso universo.

Camino entre las personas, sin importarme si me ven, si me ignorarán, si chocan con mi persona o si simplemente soy arrollado por un coche. Eso sería mejor, ¿No cielo? Al menos así podría juntarme de nuevo con él. Al menos así podría ver su sonrisa una vez más, sus bellos ojos verdes; aquel hermoso y sedoso cabello castaño…

-¿Señor está bien?-preguntaron cerca de mí.

-Si…-dije con un nudo en la garganta.- Estoy bien…

-¡Oh Dios!...-gritó una mujer que pasaba cerca.- ¡Es usted! ¡Akikawa Yayoi!-Demonios, ya ni caminar tranquilo puedo.- ¿Está llorando?

-No.

Salí casi corriendo del lugar, ya que las personas comenzaban a aglomerarse, a acercarse, a acosarme… Oh Dios, ¿Por qué ya no puedo llevar una vida normal? O cómo mínimo, ¿Por qué no puedo regresar a mi antigua patética vida?

Me abrigué un poco más, el aire de esa horrible tarde de otoño era más rebelde que yo cuándo… Cuándo peleaba con _Misaki. _Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y seguí caminando, sin dirección alguna pero con un rumbo fijo; ¿Paradójico no? Cómo sea, la verdad no me importa, la verdad no me importa ya.

Desde ese entonces, ya no puedo ver a Takahiro a los ojos, simplemente ya no puedo estar cerca de nada con lo que esté relacionado a él. No puedo, el dolor es mucho más grande, las emociones son tantas que no sé cómo manejarlas; la desesperación es tal que algunas veces eh dejado de respirar por un tiempo considerable.

Hey, Misaki; ¿Qué harías si me vieras en este estado tan patético?

"_¡Usagi-San! Vamos, vamos, tú no eres así; ¿Dónde está aquel hombre que en vez de llevar alma lleva un Ego cargando? ¡Vamos, Vamos idiota! Si no…. Si no… ¡Te dejaré!" _

Oh si… Algo así me dirías; o quizás algo más romántico… A tú manera claro está. Alzo la vista al cielo, observo cómo poco a poco comienza a teñirse de colores naranjas y rojizos… Oh el crepúsculo, el fin del día, el momento que más amaba Misaki, _mi _Misaki.

Hey Misaki, ¿Qué pensarías de mi ahora?

¿Estarías decepcionado?

Negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste se coló por mi rostro. No, no estaría decepcionado, más bien estaría molesto. Muy molesto por cierto. Él… Él… Era el único centro de universo que tenía, era la única persona que me mantenía en mi realidad, que hacía mi vida más feliz, más amena; más dichosa, más gloriosa; él era el amor de mi vida…

Entonces cielo, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué se fue sin mí?

¿Es un castigo?

¿Dios me odia? Es más, ¿Acaso existe?

Quizás por eso me han separado por siempre de él… Por ser tan estúpido.

Sigo caminando, ahora con más tranquilidad, la horda de personas me han dejado en paz; ya que mi presencia, mi actitud y toda mi persona en general está asquerosa.

Si, así como lo ves cielo; yo el gran Usami Akihiko, el que alguna vez fue un escritor de novelas muy famoso ahora es nada… Eh dejado abruptamente mi trabajo, mi pasión, eh descuidado a mi persona, luzco un poco más delgado, tengo una ligera capa de barba, ahora unas bolsas oscuras se cuelan bajo mis ojos violetas, ya no suelo vestir elegante… Ahora mi ropa es a base de trajes deportivos. Ah~ eh olvidado en aquel cuarto todos los Suzukis… Y eh quemado a Suzuki-san; el gran oso de peluche que era compañero inseparable de Misaki y de mí.

Hey Misaki; Si yo hubiera muerto en tu lugar, ¿Estarías como yo?

El parque a lo lejos puedo divisar, mi vista poco a poco ha ido empeorando, pero no me importa, ya nada me importa; eh aumentado el consumo de cigarrillos y ahora le agregue el alcohol… ¿Es horrible no? Pero oh Misaki, ¿Cómo quieres que viva si ya no estás? ¿Cómo me piden que salga adelante si ya no tengo motivos?

¿Cómo cielo? ¿Sabes la respuesta?

Camino lo más rápido hacia un banco que está cerca de un cesto de basura y que está bajo la sombra de la copa de un árbol viejo y cansado, como yo. Me siento ahí, deseando poder morirme en ese mismo lugar y terminar con mi sufrimiento.

Pero es imposible, ¿Cierto cielo?

Tú que eres testigo de tantas cosas; cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue que murió él? ¿Estabas acaso molesto ese día? ¿Observaste todo con lujo de detalles? ¿¡Cómo es que él pudo morir!?

Oh cielo… Lo… Siento… Estás estúpidas lágrimas me impiden preguntarte de forma cortes y humilde las cosas; estos sentimientos son imposibles de borrar; ¿Podrás hacerlo tú con tu bello azul? ¿Con tus tonos crepusculares? ¿Podrás borrar todo lo que está relacionado a él?

Cada paso me sabe a soledad.

Cada latido de mi corazón, es como si tragara tierra.

Cada respiración, es como comer hierro al fuego vivo.

No sé mucho de su muerte; solo fueron capaces de decirnos que fue un accidente de tráfico. Takahiro estaba igual de consternado que yo. ¿Cómo demonios se vio involucrado en algo así? Oh ya recuerdo… Él había prometido ese día horas antes que me haría algo delicioso de comer, por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en mi última novela… Insistió tanto que fue de compras… Y _jamás_ regresó. Takahiro después de eso me odio, y pasados algunos meses me pidió que habláramos, pero ahora era yo quién no quería hablar.

¿Es acaso mi culpa cielo? ¿Por haberle dado motivos de salir ese día? ¿Soy yo el único ser culpable de su deceso?

Solo soy un ser humano que poco a poco se hace decrépito por su ausencia.

¿Es posible eso? ¿Morir de amor?

Creí que solo era aplicable para las novelas románticas, incluso para las mías. Pensé que eso solo sucedía en las películas de drama donde lloras en más de la mitad de la proyección. Pensé que el morir de amor solo era algo metafórico.

Estaba más que claro que no.

Oye Misaki, ¿Me extrañas? ¿Aún me amas? ¿Recuerdas las veces que te hice el amor, tratando de demostrarte cuán importante eras para mí? ¿Estás velando por mí siquiera?

Hey Misaki… ¿Por qué me dejaste?

¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? ¿Recuerdas la primera promesa que me hiciste? _"Jamás te dejaré solo, Usagi-San"_

¿Y ahora dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás aquí para calmar mi dolor? ¿Curar mis heridas? ¿Aliviarme con tu sonrisa? ¿Dónde estás?

Ah Misaki… El dolor que siento es tan profundo que me es difícil de explicar con palabras. La soledad es tan grande como el mismo cielo que está sobre mí… E incluso creo que es más grande.

Mi único consuelo ahora es el cielo.

Por qué de alguna forma nos une a los dos.

Hey cielo; ¿Esperaré mucho para ver a mi Misaki?

Una brisa de aire gélido golpea contra mi rostro, despeinando aquellos cabellos plateados descuidados.

Cómo…_ Cómo si él me hubiera acariciado._

No… Tal vez, le veré pronto.

* * *

_¡Buenas tardes! Hoy vengo con algo triste (?) Espero no me maten -se pone su escudo.-_

_Sí han escuchado la canción, comprenderán que a Usagi le queda a la perfección. Desde el momento en que la escuché él fue mi protagonista. Lamento mucho la muerte de Misaki :c Pero asjdhas ¿Porque hago sufrir a quienes amo? T-T Soy terrible._

_No quise ahondar en la muerte de él, por que pensé que perdería la esencia de lo que quería transmitir, ahora bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado deprimente? D: Supongo que si. En fin, muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerme, se los agradezco ^^_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Yuki'_


End file.
